mi historia de naruto
by darkshadowilmer22
Summary: esta es mi primera historia de naruto yo la hise me meti en ella trata de un personaje q fue obligado a matar a su clan fue amigo de itachi pero luego de matar a su clan dio un rumbo solitario durante tres años deside suicidarse pero ciertas cosas lo impiden
1. clan warrior

hola a todos soy darkshadowilmer y aqui empiesa esta nueva historia soy nuevo en esto asi q por favor no me criquiquen tanto los personajes de naruto no son mios por desgracia XD

el clan warrior

soy shadow del clan warrior o mejor dicho soy el ultimo sobreviviente del clan warrior vivia en la aldea de konoha pero tras la guerra siempre eliminan a los mas fuertes primero mi clan aparte de tener el sharingan tambien teniamos las tecnicas del caos asy q era ovio q irian tras mi clan primero descubri q mi padre era un traidor traiciono a la aldea y le dijo el punto devil de nuestro clan sin pensarlo atacaron a mi clan mi padre uyo conmigo pero despues de unos dias mate a mi padre con su propia espada desde entonces camino solo sin rumbo no se q

busco en realidad tengo 17 años atacaron a mi aldea cuando cumpli los 14  
>llevo 3 años caminando solo aveces e pensado en q busco pero sigo sin respuesta estava caminado como siempre cuando me enboscan unos ladrones<br>bien chico dame tu dinero y te dejaremos en paz dijo sacando una kunai  
>me temo q se quedaran con las ganas no tengo dinero dije<br>bueno entonces te secuestraremos para q tus padres nos den un rescate dijo atacando  
>antes de q me diera el golpe desapareci con el caos control una tecnica de teletransportacion<br>pero q desaparecio dijo sorprendido  
>me temo q pierden el tiempo mis padres estan muertos soy shadow el ultimo warrior mueran caos blash dije mandando una onda expanciva q mando a volar a todos<br>el ultimo warrior mmmm interesante no crees konan dijo una persona misteriosa  
>si es un ser lleno de odio creo q el podria venirnos muy bien dijo una chica de cabello purpura<br>creo q es mejor q no lo subestimen ese chico es del clan warrior  
>tiene el sharingan tambien tiene las tecnicas del caos dijo otra persona q tenia el sharingan<br>supongo q tienes razon itachi sera mejor q no provoquemos ninguna pelea sera mejor q lo agamos hablando dijo el hombre misterioso  
>bueno sera mejor q nos ballamos ese chico se unira a akatsuki pronto dijo el hombre desapareciendo la chica y el chico tambien desaparecieron<br>eso tipos eran pateticos fue demasiado facil sera mejor q valla bucando algo de comer dije  
>nnn un lago sera bueno pescar un poco como no tengo caña de pescar sera mejor q lo aga con un arpon dije agarrando una madera y afilandolo con una navaja<br>ese chico es muy listo improbiso un arpon muy rapido dijo la chica de cabello purpura pero q esta haciendo haora dijo mirando q me estava quitando la camisa  
>me quite mi pantalon dejandome solo el boxer salte al lago y comence a pescar con mi arpon improvisado<br>oye konan es malo espiar a los chicos cuando estan semi desnudos dijo el chico q tenia el sharingan  
>de q hablas itachi no es lo q tu crees dijo la chica sonrojada<br>bueno ese chico no solo es fuerte sino q tambien es auto suficiente no necesita de nadie dijo el chico  
>si pero creo q deveriamos atacarlo luego darle nuestra oferta de q se una a akatsuki dijo la chica<br>si claro pero sera mejor q agamos algo un poco diferente dijo el chico  
>como q tienes en mente itachi dijo la chica<br>orochimaru esta por aqui q tal si el joven warrior pelea contra mi hermano quedara muy mal erido hay entras tu dijo el chico  
>yo como acaso quieres q lo reamate o q dijo la chica<br>no veras lo ayudaras a sanarlo luego le diras q se una a akatsiki dijo el chico  
>pero ese warrior si lucha con sasuke no tendra erida menores y tu lo sabes dijo la chica<br>ese es el punto tu lo cuidaras ganandote su confianza mientra el chico tenga mas confianza en ti mas provable pueda ser q se una a akatsuki dijo el chico  
>acaso quieres q lo enamore y luego q lo lleve a ser uno de los akatsuki dijo la chica<br>correcto sera mejor q te prepares mañana el plan estara en curso dijo el chico deasapareciendo  
>aun q devo admitir q tiene un buen cuerpo de q estoy hablando devo concentrarme en la mision dijo desapareciendo<br>si pesque 3 pescados sera mas q suficiente dije  
>luego busque refuigio en una cueva prendi una fogata y comense a cosinar los pescados luego de esperar unos 30 minuto estavan listos luego comi y luego me<br>fui a dormir pensando si devia quitarme la vida o seguir mi rumbo solitario  
>desidire eso despues haora devo descansar dije comensandome a qdar dormido<p> 


	2. uchiha vs warrior

hola migente bonita aqui darkshadowilmer aqui les traigo el cap 2 XDXDXDXDXD

uchiha vs warrior

en un lugar alrededor de las montañas cerca de donde estava en una guarida malvada un chico de pelo blanco y lentes corre hacia el altar del centro  
>lord orochimaru traigo un mensaje de los espias dijo arrodillandose<br>y q dijeron dimelo cabuto dijo una persona con ojos de serpiente  
>pues dijeron q un warrior sige vivo y q tiene un mapa donde estan todos los akatsuki q se lo dara siempre y cuando sasuke luche contra el dijo<br>un warrior de sangre pura q tiene el sharingan y las tecnicas caos sera interesante envia sasuke de inmediato cabuto dijo  
>si lord orochimaru de inmediato pero cree q sasuke podra ganar facilmente dijo<br>claro q no si es un warrior de sangre pura los dos terminaran muy mal eridos los dos a si q sera mejor q prepares el equipo medico para curar a sasuke dijo  
>si señor voy a decirle a sasuke dijo corriendo<br>sasuke lord orochimaru te mandara una mision especial dijo  
>una mision por fin devo luchar contra alguien dijo un chico activando el sharingan<br>si lucharas contra un warrior sera mejor q no lo subestimes sasuke dijo  
>un warrior ase tiempo q no escucho de ese clan bueno devo matarlo o devo quitarle algo dijo<br>es simple sasuke el tiene un mapa donde estan ubicados los akatsuki trae el mapa y si no te lo da por las buenas ya sabes q hacer dijo  
>si me rretiro ya adios dijo saltando<br>yo habia despertado estava en frente del lago con la espada de mi padre en mi mano derecha (un ultimo deseo shadow?) escuche una voz en mi mente  
>pues en realidad si quisiera una ultima lucha una donde tenga q luchar con el maximo poder dije<br>de repente el chico aparecio en el lago lanzadome un cunai yo lo esquive  
>quien eres amigo dije poniendome un posicion de ataque<br>me llamo sasuke uchiha y tu tienes algo q quiero dijo sasuke  
>en realidad no se de q hablas pero si lo q quieres es pelea la tienes soy shadow the ultimed warrior dije soteniendo la espada para atacarlo<br>comensamos a luchar con las espadas lo q no sabiamos era q nos estavan espiando el chico del sharinga y la chica de pelo morado  
>estas seguro q no se mataran entre si itachi dijo la chica<br>si mis calculos son precisos ellos terminaran agotados y muy mal eridos estas preparada dijo el chico  
>si mira parece q se detuvieron dijo la chica<br>sasuke creo q ya es mucho calentamiento vallamos enserio sharingan dije activando el sharingan  
>si ya es suficiente dijo tambien activando el sharingan<br>yo me teletrans porte atras de el y le di un golpe mangandolo a volar luego salte i trate de darle otro golpe pero tambien desaparecio y aparecio  
>atras de mi dandome un buen golpe en la espalda mientras caia sasuke ya estava abajo preparado para atacarme pero me teletransporte hacia bajo y lo<br>ataque en el suelo de rrepente los dos nos detuvimos  
>q sucede porque se detienen itachi dijo la chica<br>oh no sasuke piensa liberar la marca de maldicion dijo y de echo a si era sasuke libero la marca de maldicio transformandose en un demonio  
>creo q es mi turno para transfomarme dije mordiendo mis pulgares<br>q dijo q se iva a transfomar tambien dijo la chica  
>sssshhhhh callate nos van a oir dijo el chico<br>mientras mis pulgares sangravan pase la sagre sobre mi pecho y adomen haciendo una v puse mis pulgare uno contra otro puse mis manos juntas  
>alass del caos dije al decir eso me salieron alas una de un angel y la otra de un demonio mi cuerpo tambien cambio conbirtiendose en mitad ange mitad demonio<br>yo y sasuke seguimos luchado la bataya duro una horas hasta q nuestro chacra se consumio la transformaciones desaparecieron sasuke comenso a juntar  
>su chacra en su mano izquierda haciendo un chidori<br>ja parece que quieres acabar con esto sasuke dije acomulando chacra en mi mano derecha  
>los dos corriamos era obio q nos atacariamos con los ataque de chacra<br>este es mi ataque final recivelo shadow chidori dijo atacandome  
>y este es el mio recivelo caos blaster dije<br>los dos atacamos nos quedamos dandonos las espaldas  
>yo escupi sangre sa-sasuke dije entrecortados<br>q que quieres shadow alcanso a decir sasuke  
>gra-gracias a-amigo dije dando una sonrisa<br>porque por matarte aunque tu tambien me diste no se si podre salir vivo dijo mostrando una media sonrisa  
>no por cumplir mi ultimo deseo haora puedo morir en paz gr-gracias amigo dije levantando mi pulgar y callendo inconciente<br>sasuke camino hacia mi y me quito un papel q nisiquiera yo sabia q tenia (shadow no quisiera dejarte aqui para q mueras pero si sobrevives porfavor lucha  
>conmigo denuevo hasta entonces adios amigo mio) sasuke tambien se desmallo<br>yo estava semi inconciente hasta q vi una chica de cabello purpura q corria hacia mi yo cerre mis ojos y quede inconciente


End file.
